La derniere fois
by UchihaBrother
Summary: Itachi et Sasuke follement amoureux l'un de l'autre une chose est sur ... Itachi a peur de l'inceste mais fait un effort pour dire oui a sont petit frere ... Deroulement Itachi y prend plaisir ... Humour - Romance - Drame ... Pour tout les gouts !
1. Sex friend or best friend

**.La dernière fois.**

Auteur:UchihaBrother

Couple! ItaXSasu powerrr ! ... ?

Genre: Yaoi , Uchihacest , Romance , Humour , Un peut de Drame.

Disclamair: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Note:Beaucoup de faute incalculable oui ... moi utiliser un bêta surtout avec l'ordinateur que j'ai boff pas vraiment. Peut avoir de l'humour hors norme a voir plus tard. Sasuke ne va plus a l'école, Itachi bien reste Itachi sauf en gentil.

Remarque:NO NARUTO.Oui sa seras une histoire pas de Naruto ni de Sakura et boff la liste des personnages c'est sur demande alors si vous la voulez demander et je la ferais. La Narration ... ? Sasuke et un peut de moi ! Sa va changer ...

**Sex friend or Best friend**

**(Brother)**

Bienvenue dans ma petite vie, la vie de deux Uchiha. Mon nom?Sasuke,15 ans. J'ai les cheveux en corbeau noir de plus comme vous l'avez devinez pour certain j'ai les yeux noir. Je suis très sombre surtout dans tout se que je porte. Je suis plutôt grand même je dirais assez grand pour mon age. Je suis le tombeur des filles de Konoha disons que je n'est jamais accrocher. Je suis seul avec mon frère depuis bientôt 11 ans. Mes parents sont mort dans un combat opposant Konoha au village d'Oto. Bien que le village est été sauver mes parents eux sont mort dans la douleur et la souffrance. Itachi est mon seul et dernier espoir. Mon meilleur ami et mon frère. Malgré la souffrance et la peur j'ai appris a vivre sans eux et me voici après ma sombre initiative de mourir. Toujours vivant. Mais aujourd'hui je vit le parfait bonheur avec Itachi.

Mon frère Itachi Uchiha.21 ans, un peut plus grand que moi, Les cheveux gris, noir et mi long lui tombant sur sont magnifique visage, les yeux noir ou rouge tout dépendant du sharingan enclencher ou pas. Tout comme moi Itachi est un garçon plutôt sombre mais qui a réussi a passer a travers la mort de nos parents. Itachi étais considérer comme le misérable de la famille, mais pour moi il étais mon model. Un passe temps de mon frère?Se vernir les ongles en mauve très fashion non?Mon meilleur ami,bien évidement mon seul ami. Mon confident. Mes aussi l'homme avec qui je veut passer ma vie, malgré sont refus de mes 14 ans.

Le jour des mes 14 ans.

Itachi étais assied par terre en se vernissant les ongles d'orteils.

-Sasuke tu pourrais te bouger un peut je veut pas manquer un bout de mon émission aujourd'hui. Naruto va se battre contre Gaara. Sa devient intéressant.

-C'est débile cette émission.

Maintenant nous étions face a face. Une envis me prenais je ne savais pas quoi faire. Cette envis?L'embrasser, le toucher et même soupir d'aise. Soudain j'oublie que c'est mon frère et j'avance a 4 pattes tel un prédateur. Arrivé prêt de sont visage je mord sa lèvre inférieur par la suite je l'embrasse lentement avec amour. Une fois le baiser finis je prend place en indien a ses pieds.

-Sasuke non ... on peut pas. Me dit Itachi surpris.

-Itachi rien ne peut nous empêcher. Je tes vus me dévisager en m'approchant.

-Oui parce qu'on aurais dit une chienne en chaleur. J'en est envis mais non ... c'est dégelasse tu est mon frère tu n'est pas encore majeur. C'est ... C'est. Bafouillais Itachi.

-C'est interdit?En faite non personne nous voit en plus personne sauf papa et maman nous on vus ... tu voit pas nous embrasser je parle dans la vie de tout les jours. En faite on n'est fait pour aller ensemble. Je nous est vue se frotter un a l'autre nue ... ouff les chaleurs ... Itachi une fois s'il te plait.

-Tu le sais après on pourras plus s'arrêter ... j'aime mieux pas essayer Sasu. Me dit Itachi en me frottant le haut du crane.

Hey oui il lui reste 3 ongles a faire ... c normal après se qui viens de passer moi aussi je resterais surpris être a sa place. Puit après se geste plus que familial je monte me coucher. Je suis decu mais il a bien raison. En entrant dans ma chambre je remarque mon horloge qui affiche 1:00 du matin. Déjà, C'est l'heure normal ou normalement je suis nue et seul dans mon lit, et oui je dort nue sa vous étonne non?15 minutes plus tard je suis dans mon lit et j'entend Itachi monter les marches. Mais c'est pas se sont arrêter devant ma porte. J'entend la poigner tourner et oui Itachi vient dans ma chambre humm ...

-Sas tu dors?

-Non.Pourquoi?

-J'ai réfléchis. Viens dans ma chambre dans 5 minutes on pourras en parler.

-Mais je suis nue moi.

-Reste comme tu est de toute j'ai l'habitude depuis que tu est tout petit que je te voit nue ... laissez la porte de la salle de bain déverrouillé ... j'ai pas fait par expret. Enfin bref tu fait se que tu veut ... après tout ... c ton corps.

-Humm okay 5 minutes ta chambre.

Puit Itachi repartit en direction de sa chambre. Pendant se temps moi comme un abruti je vais au toilette bon okay a ceux qui ont les idées déranger non je n'est rien fait. Je suis aller me passer de l'eau au visage.

5 Minutes plus tard.

Je sortie en boxer pour rejoindre la chambre de Itachi une fois rendu je cogne et j'entre je voit Itachi de dos les bras croiser en Boxer. Putin ques-ce qu'il étais sexy...

-Humm bon tu voulais me parler de quoi au juste 1:20 du matin ... Drôle d'heure pour parler ...

-En faite je tes fait venir parce que j'en avais besoin ... Assied toi par terre je vais t'expliquer mon point de vue sur la chose ... Je croit que tu seras d'accord avec moi.

Puit je m'assied par terre Nii-san fit de même.

-Bon tu voit ... nous somme frère et si notre relation passe au stade "hot" et bien sa pourrais perturber cette si belle relation frère a frère. Les filles ne m'intéresse pas soyons franc ... mais de la a faire de l'inceste imagine si les gens apprenais sa même si personne ne nous a jamais vus imagine la controverse. Je pense pas que les parents serais fier de leurs deux fils homosexuels même si papa avais des tendances bisexuelle. Et je pense encore moin que les parents aimerais apprendre que leurs fils couche ensemble en plus d'être homosexuelle.

-Papa et Maman sont mort tout les deux. J'en est besoin si tu veut pas le faire je te pousserai a le faire j'en est besoin ... Je t'aime. Les larmes me montais au yeux ... entendre parler de mes parents ma rendu plus faible de plus le refus de mon frère a cette relation c'est choquant ...

Itachi s'approche de moi il a vus ma tristesse il me prend dans ses bras je sens mon corps brûlant ... J'ai chaud j'en est réaction je tourne la tête, et voit sont visage emplis d'amour fraternel sans même penser a se qu'il a dit plutôt j'approche mon visage et l'embrasse cette fois je le fait tomber par derrière pour me retrouver au dessus. Ce n'est pas un simple petit baiser c'est un baiser "hot" de plus il y a prit goût. N'y un n'y l'autre voulais y mettre un j'ai remarquer qu'il y prenait goût c'est sa façons experte de passer ses mains dans mon dos. Oupss j'ai passer le moment ou Itachi a trouver ma tache sensible sur les cotes. Bon vous connaissez maintenant se moment c'est comme sa qu'il c'est ramasser au promit Itachi examine de plus prêt ma tache il a passer sa langue dessus se qui me parcourais de fond en comble. Le feu au derrière mes mains parte a la découverte de ses fesses parfaitement muscler mais pas trop ... Je glisse ma main dans la pant de sont boxer pour aller explorer se qui me fascine tant j'y touche enfin il a de c'est fesse.

-Sas non ... on s'arrête ici pour se soir tu sais comment sa va se finir si on n'arrête pas. Me dit Itachi toujours coller sur ma peau je peut toujours sentir sont souffle.

-Justement je veut pas que sa s'arrête.

-Moi oui. Pour le moment on peut dormir ensemble sans rien faire sa serais bien non?

Je sentais qu'il n'avais pas envie d'arrêter mais bon je voulais pas lui forcer la main non plus après tout je l'aime mais pas assez pour le forcer. On se redressais maintenant nous étions tout le deux debout a se regarder dans les yeux.

-Daccord.Je peut dormir nue?

-Oui biensur de toute moi aussi je dort nue. J'espère que tu te laisseras pas emporter par tes envie.

-Non je sais rester de glace t'inquiète pas.

On enlevais nos boxer ouff quand je le vis enfin complément nue comme une bouffer de chaleur qui m'envahit et je sentais que si je ne me cachais pas il apercevrais l'effet qu'il me fait alors je me faufile en dessous des couvertures vite fait. Je me couche dos a lui.

Il se retourne maintenant il peut apercevoir mon dos. Il se colle a moi. Devinez la suite?Non je blague je continue. Itachi pose sont bras sur moi en sorte que sa main touche mon sexe. La il le sent très bien l'effet qu'il me fait.

-Itachi?Pourquoi tu a la main la?

-Humm laisse toi aller j'ai dit non pour faire l'amour mais j'ai jamais dit non pour ...

Sans finir sa phrase il commence des mouvements de vas et viens sur mon sexe en érection. Il m'arraches des gémissements c'étais tellement bon se soir la. Il continus jusqu'au moment ultime ou je me déverse dans sa main. Il la lèche je ne le voit pas mais j'entend très bien le bruit.

-Alors?Cette avant goût?

-Humm ... et si c'est a mon tour de te donner cette avant goût ... ?

Je ne le laisse pas répondre je faufile ma tête en dessous des couvertures et prend direction de sont sexe ... il c'est foutu dans un état. Je le prend en pleine bouche. Cela me fait bizarre sentir un autre sexe que le mien.

-Ahhhh ... SSSsssassS tes le pro la dedans ... même si tes mon premier mec. Il mit ensuite sa main sur ma tete pour que je m'enfonce toujours plus.

J'exauce sa prière. Je continue jusqu'au moment ou j'entend Itachi soupirer ... Il viens d'éjaculer. Je n'hésite pas j'avale tout en faite c'étais tellement bon pas qu'a lui a moi aussi.

-Itachi?Je suis le premier mec?

-Oui je sais c'est fou toujours puceau alors que je suis plutôt beaugoss et puit j'attendais le bon.Je n'est aucun regret je croit...Bon c'est pas tout il est 2:45 avec tout sa on devrait peut-être dormir.

Je me suis replacer comme tout a l'heure. J'étais combler et au ange. Il s'endors le visage plaquer sur mon dos le jambe entrelacer au mienne le bras qui me retient toujours aussi bien. Je m'endors tout comme lui par la suite. Je me réveil dans la nuit pour voir ou j'en suis je suis coller a lui visage a visage jambe toujours entrelacer et maintenant les bras qui nous empêche a tout les deux de s'enfuir. Je me rendors et puit les rêve se sont mit a défiler.

**Uch.Bro**:Et oui ... Sasu - Ita Power ... Humm j'ai de l'idée dans la suite moi ...

**Sasu**:Pourquoi y'ia pas de Naruto dans cette fic ... ? Dans ta fic abandonner il y étais.

**Uch.Bro**:Parce que Itachi est mon personnage préférer et Naruto est bruillant ... Puit c'est pas une fiction pour Naruto.

**Jiraiya**:Quand j'arrive? Je sais que je suis dans ta fic tu parlais avec quelqu'un l'autre jour et tu lui a nommer les personnages qui serais dans ta fic et j'y suis alors quand?

**Uch.Bro**:Bon sa recommence tout d'abord dans le première épisode c'étais Naruto et maintenant Jiraiya .. Partie comme c'est la tu n'y seras pas ... Spoilers la sa va faire ... Il faut que je supprime tout pour me faire comprendre?

**Ita**:Je suis vraiment nowhere dans la conversation ... Bon Jiraiya tu arrive dans disons 13 chapitres environ vus que Kakashi n'arrive que dans le 17 ieme environ ... donc.

**Uch.Bro**:Pourquoi j'ai fait sa moi ? A la conne que je suis ... Bon j'enlève le droit de scénario a tout le monde. Vous voyez maintenant alors pratiquer les scènes "hot" et on en reparleras...


	2. L'amour sans fin

**.La dernière fois.**

Auteur:UchihaBrother

Couple: ! ItaXSasu ; SasuXIta !

Genre: Yaoi , Uchihacest , Romance , Humour , Un peu de Drame.

Disclamair: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Note:Beaucoup de fautes incalculables, oui ... moi utiliser un bêta surtout avec l'ordinateur que j'ai bof pas vraiment. Peut avoir de l'humour hors norme a voir plus tard. Sasuke ne va plus a l'école, Itachi bien reste Itachi sauf en gentil.

Remarque:NO NARUTO.Oui sa seras une histoire pas de Naruto ni de Sakura et bof la liste des personnages c'est sur demande alors si vous la voulez demander et je la ferais. La Narration ... ? Sasuke et un peut de moi ! Sa va changer ...

**L'amour sans fin**

Le lendemain matin 10:30 A.M

J'ouvrit les yeux et vit Itachi me regarder il étais retenu par sont coude.

-Itachi depuis combien de temps me regardes-tu? Et pourquoi tes tu rhabiller?

-Depuis 2 bonne heures je te regarde confortablement dormir dans mon lit .. et pour ce qui est de ta deuxième question je suis habiller parce que je suis sorti tout a l'heure prendre l'air.

-Ah okay ! Hum sa sens drôlement bon qu'a tu cuisiner Nii-San. Lui ais-je demander en reniflant.

-Tu verras une fois en bas habille toi et viens me rejoindre sa va être froid si on continue a lambiner comme sa.

Et oui Itachi peut-être de très bonne humeur même avec seulement 3 heures de sommeil. J'enfilais un boxer que j'avais voler dans la commode de Itachi , et je descendis en bas pour aller voir ce fameux repas. Une fois arriver…

J'ai regardai la table … et j'y est vit une petite carte en plein milieu et deux bols au bout de la table. Je m'approchais de la table et je prit la petite carte et la lit.

_Joyeuse fête Sasuke. Oui je suis une journer trop tard mais bon._

_Excuse moi pour hier. J'aimerais me faire pardonner et peut-être en parler un peut._

_A ce repas il y auras soupe ramen comme entrer .Comme premier plat il y auras poisson avec sauce au champignon. Comme deuxième plat il y auras cuisse de grenouille avec patate. Et enfin comme désert gâteau fromage avec un crémage fin au chocolat avec petit fruit au dessus. Le tout cuisiner par moi même. _

_Bonne fête encore petit frère._

_Je t'aime de tout mon cœur Itachi . XoXoXo_

-Itachi c'est pour ca que tu tes réveiller 2 heures a l'avance?

-Oui !Bonne fête petit Sasu.14 ans déjà. Une fois ce message bien dit il m'embrassas tendrement. Hey oui je croit que j'ai réussi a le faire changer d'idée.

-Et pour mon cadeau j'ai le droit de choisir?Ou c'est deja fait?

-Je me suis dit qu'est-ce que ce garçon aime. Puit finalement j'ai rien trouver donc tu décideras se que tu veut.

-N'importe quoi?

-Oui et oui alors mangeons avant que sa soit encore plus froid.

Je pris une chaise au bout de la table et Itachi a l'autre extrémité. Nous sommes servis et je vous jure le haut le cœur. Ouf Itachi est époustouflant en cuisine.

Plus la journer plus j'étais impatient de lui faire part de mon cadeau. Mais le temps étais encore long il n'étais que 12:00.Itachi et moi regardâmes un film oui plus ou moins normal. Et oui le clicher un bon vieux film avec Jackie Chan. Je voyais que mon frère n'en avait rien a faire de se film tout comme moi d'ailleurs.

-Itachi je me disais qu'on pourrais manger un truc? J'ai la dalle … J'ai envies de manger un morceau de reste de gâteau pas toi?Si oui je te l'apporte… Alors?

-Non merci ! Je vais aller te rejoindre dans la cuisine dans très peu alors.

Une fois ceci offert je me dirigeais vers le comptoir et me coupai un morceau de ce succulent gâteau. Ceci fait je me dirigeai vers l'étagère a verre et me pris un verre de lait. J'allais enfin m'asseoir a la table lorsque Itachi pénétrais dans la cuisine. Quand il eu finis de se prendre tout comme moi du gâteau. Il vient s'asseoir sur la chaise prêt de moi.

-Alors tu as aimer ton repas d'anniversaire?Me demandais soudain Itachi.

-Oui mais une question?Comment a tu appris a faire tout sa?

-Avant que tu ne vienne au monde j'ai demander a maman comment faire des aussi bonne recette elle me les a écrites et a toute les fois que je fait quelque chose d'autre que des ramen je regarde se quelle m'avais écrit.

-Ah ! Itachi j'ai réfléchis a mon cadeau.

-Je sais quel est ton idée et comme c'est ta fête c'est toi qui décideras même si c'est contre mon gré j'ai promit a maman de ne jamais rien te refuser. Et depuis ce jour j'ai tenu ma promesse.

-Sa veut dire que je pourrais demander mon cadeau a n'importe quel temps dans la journer? Lui demandais-je les yeux brillant.

-Oui tu le pourrais …

-Itachi?J'ai souffler sont nom comme si le vent l'emportais au loin.

-Sasuke?Une question avant toi moi ou moi toi?

-Toi moi.

-UKE? Tu est sur de se que tu veut vraiment. A ta place j'attendrais la première fois a se que j'ai entendu dire c'est extremement douloureux.

-Oui j'en suis sur et je veut que sa soit maintenant.

Itachi se leva d'un bond et me pris par les bras pour me lever de ma chaise. Il se mit a m'embrasser chaque partie de mon corps pour ensuite descendre le seul bout de tissu que je portais. Il remontait par la suite pour me venir m'embrasser se frottant a moi. Il sais très bien l'effet que sa me fait maintenant vus l'érection. Il est si érotique…j'ai chaud. J'ai manquer perdre pied sous ses caresses. Il me levas dans ses bras et me montais a sa chambre. Il me déposais sur le tapis noir puit ferma la porte et vint se coucher sur moi. Je voyais dans ses yeux le sharingan il aimais se qu'il me faisais subir. Je repliais les jambes et les écartelais Itachi me vit et me demanda.

-Tu est sur de vouloir le faire dans se sens? On pouvais voir la peur dans ses yeux.

-Oui je suis sur. Lui dit-je un tantinet inquiet.

-On iras lentement…

Puit Itachi pris la direction de mon anus qu'il allas humidifier de sa langue. Langue très sur de elle. C'est a se moment précis que je me suis cambrer Itachi venais d'introduire le majeur.

Il commençais maintenant des vas et viens en moi.

-Ittaaaaa…Nii-san…insert le deuxième.

Itachi introduis un deuxième doigts je me sentais étrange un impression de voler. Puit Itachi après être sur de m'avoir bien préparer se redressa sur moi comme au départ et me regarda.

-Tu est sur? Me demanda Itachi un peut inquiet. Pour lui aussi c'étais sa première fois.

-Oui ! Fait moi voir les étoiles.

Je pouvais maintenant sentir Itachi me pénétra lentement je hurlais. Sa fait mal si, mais je vous jure il est si tendre. Une fois complément en moi Itachi attendais que je m'habitue a cette imposante chose. Je lui donna enfin mon accord. Il commençais ses coups de reins lent et langoureux. Au fils du temps Itachi devenais de plus en plus vite mais toujours aussi langoureux.

-Itaaa…chi … Aaaaahhh … plus fort … Criais-je.

A ma demande Itachi devenais Brusque et Violent. J'étais en extase, et Itachi lui n'eux plus se retenir plus longtemps il jouit enfin en moi et je ne tarda pas a le suivre. Il ne pris pas le temps de se retirer qu'il m'embrassa tendrement.

Enfin il se retira et se coucha prêt de moi.

-C'étais magique Nii-san.

-Je ne tes pas trop fait mal?

-Hum … C'est sur que au début si. Mais bon … Toi tu est très silencieux tout de même. Quelque gémissements par si par la.

-Je peut te dire que j'ai pris un plaisir fou même si j'étais silencieux. Tu étais magnifique quand tu hurlais et tu gémissais et te tordais dans tout les sens… Ouf ! j'en est des chaleurs.

-En parlant de chaleurs j'aimerais bien aller prendre une douche …

-Hum … Oui va y je te rejoins je prend quelque affaire et j'arrive.

Puit je me levais.

-ITACHI … elle est trop … j'vais avoir mal pendant une semaine moi.

-Pas mon problème.

Je me rendais finalement a la salle de bain une chance elle est juste en face. Itachi lui prenais quelque affaires. Je fit couler l'eau mais n'entras pas dans la douche tout de suite. J'alla me cacher derrière la porte.

-Hum … Je tes apporter tes affaires aussi. Itachi étais entrer le problème il ne voyais rien. Il avançais et moi je fermais lentement la porte pour qu'il n'entende rien. Je m'approchais a pas de souris et me colla a lui.

-Ah ! … tu étais cacher derrière la porte non?

-Oui … Alors on la prend cette douche.

Puit on prenais notre douche il ne c'est absolument rien passer .. Oui des caresses et des embrassades mais rien de majeur.

Une fois la douche pris nous enfilâmes nos boxer et regarda l'heure. Il étais maintenant 3:00 de l'après midi ..

On n'étais maintenant dans le passage qui mène au chambre de l'étage.

-Hum … Nii-san? Je tombe de fatigue je peut aller dormir dans ton lit?

-Oui ! De toute façon je vais aller te rejoindre je suis un peut lessiver moi aussi.

-Ok …

Je rentrais dans cette chambre sombre et me déshabillas et me faufilas en dessous des couvertures noir avec des nuages rouge. Je fermais mes yeux et deux minutes plus tard je sentais des mains se balader sur mon corps. Se corps derrière moi semblais nue lui aussi.

-Itachi? Tu en a mit du temps que fesait tu?

-J'ai téléphoner a quelqu'un un vieil ami … Et non il ne sais jamais rien passer entre moi et lui.

-D'accord. Alors la bonne « nuit »…

-Oui toi aussi.

Et nous nous endormirent chacun dans les bras de l'autre.

**Uch.Bro**:Hey .. bien léger retard humm ... aucune explication … enfin bref me revoilà. Reposer et apaiser. Toute bien corriger non?Je suis fier … Y'a un léger avancement dans mon projet Kakashi et Jiraiya … ouais …. !

**Sasu**:Enfin une auteur … La tu va devoir te rattraper. Parce que moi la narrater (**rougis**) quand il faut que j'explique … trop dur voilà pourquoi je croit qu'il serais temps que tu prenne le boulos.

**Uch.Bro**:Oui je vais prendre le travail mes tu peut dire adieu a tes LEMON … Je te le jure c'est a prendre ou a laisser.

**Sasu**:Alors je prend … Je continue … **BAVE**.

**Uch.Bro**:Bon alors pour la suite on retombe a aujourd'hui .. avec une légère passe du passe. 


	3. Remettre a plus tard

**.La dernière fois.**

Auteur:UchihaBrother

Couple: ! ItaXSasu ; SasuXIta !

Genre: Yaoi , Uchihacest , Romance , Humour , Un peu de Drame.

Disclamair: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Note:Beaucoup de fautes incalculables, oui ... moi utiliser un bêta surtout avec l'ordinateur que j'ai bof pas vraiment. Peut avoir de l'humour hors norme a voir plus tard. Sasuke ne va plus a l'école, Itachi bien reste Itachi sauf en gentil.

Remarque:NO NARUTO.Oui sa seras une histoire pas de Naruto ni de Sakura et bof la liste des personnages c'est sur demande alors si vous la voulez demander et je la ferais. La Narration ... ? Sasuke et un peut de moi ! Sa va changer ...

Remettre a plus tard se que l'ont peut remettre aujourd'huiDe retour a ma vie d'aujourd'hui le jour de mes 15 ans. _20:30 a la demeure Uchiha_ -Je tes dit non, non, non, non et non je ne le referai plus. La dernière fois c'étais l'exception. -La dernière fois donc tu parle date de mes 14 ans. Cela fait un ans … et tu sais a cette age c'est l'age … ou … non oublie. -Je sais très bien trouve toi quelqu'un d'autre … D'ailleurs pour ta fête je t'emmène dans un bar comme sa tu va pouvoir faire des folies de ton corps si tu le veut. -Mais … -Y'ia pas de mais. Prépare toi nous partons dans quinze minutes. Je montais maintenant a l'étage me changer. En faite c'est pas se que je suis aller faire. J'entrais dans ma chambre, sortais un sac noir de mon placard et mit quelque vêtements en place dans mon sac. Je sortis par la fenêtre de ma chambre et fuais la maison. Je courais dans le noir … Quand soudain rendu au centre du village je voyais quelqu'un que je connaissais. Sai … Mon frère me l'avais présenter quelque jour après mes 14 ans. Je courrais maintenant vers lui. -Sai … C'est moi Sasuke. Sai se détourna vers moi. -Ah ! Sasuke… Que fait tu dehors a cette heure? -Je me suis sauver de chez moi… -Pourquoi? Itachi n'a pas voulu de toi? -Exactement comment le sais tu? -J'ai vécus pareille … Suis moi je t'emmène chez moi. Puit on se dirigeais chez lui, Non loin du point ou nous étions. Nous entrons. C'étais une petite demeure 1 étage. En entrant dans les lieus il y avait une petite cuisine dans des couleurs chaude et chaleureuse rouge/orange. J'étais ébloui de beauté devant cette petite cuisine. -Fait comme chez toi assied toi. Me dit Sai en préparant du chocolat chaud. -C'est sympa la déco chez toi. -Oui … Humm … Si tu veut tu peut aller visiter le reste en attendant. Puit se soir tu reste dormir ici. -D'accord … Merci. Je me dirigeais vers une pièce prêt de la cuisine, cette pièce semblais être le salon c'étais une pièce dans les ton de bleu foncer avec une légère bordure orange dans le haut avec une décoration rouge. Très moderne comme salon. Je ressortais du salon et vis Sai assied a table. -Alors viens t'asseoir et parle moi de se qui c'est passer. A la demeure Uchiha… -Sasuke sa fait presque 1 heures que je t'attend. Dit Itachi en montant les escaliers. Itachi ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Sasuke lentement. Et y pénétra mais rien ne si trouvais. -SASUKE !! Itachi vit par la fenêtre une couverture qui semblais être celle de Sasuke qui glissais au bas de la fenêtre. Itachi couru jusqu'à sa voiture et partie en fou. Au centre du village de Konoha. Itachi parcourais ceci jusqu'a la maison de Sai. De retour a la maison a Sai. -Sai ques qui a fait se bruit? Sai regardais par la petite fenêtre. -Va te cacher au fond du couloir Sasuke et vite. Je couru maintenant jusqu'a la petite chambre du fond et entendit un claquement de porte. Itachi semblais en colère.

-Sai …

-Oui Itachi.

-J'ai perdu Sasuke.

-Viens t'asseoir il faut qu'on parle.

Mais non Itachi n'étais pas en colère il étais peiner.

-Itachi il vient un temps ou les garçons on besoin de voler de leurs ailes…Je pense que Sasuke avais besoin d'air.

-NON !! Il avais besoin de moi.

-Raconte moi l'histoire.

-C'est la fête a Sasuke aujourd'hui il a 15 ans. Mais a l'anniversaire de c'est 14 ans on n'a … Humm .. tu comprend … Puit il en redemandais cette année je lui est dit non et je lui est dit qu'a la place je l'emmenais dans un bar pour qui rencontre de nouvelle personne. Puit il c'est enfuit.

-Croit moi une petite histoire ne peut durer guère longtemps.

-Comment peut tu savoir tu na que 16 ans. De plus tu vie seul.

-Et toi tu n'a que 19 ans. Je t'aiderais demain a le chercher. Pour l'instant va te reposer chez toi. Il ne peut aller nul part les portes du village sont fermer, et les gardes font une tourner général alors ne t'inquiète pas.

-D'accord merci Sai tu est un vrai ami.

-Repose toi bien. Lui dit Sai en déposant un baiser sur le haut du crane d'Itachi.

-Merci … Et si tu le voit appelle moi n'importe quand.

-Promis.

Puit Itachi sortie et partie en voiture a une vitesse même ou l'ont pouvais entendre au bout de la rue un bruit d'auto qui venais de déraper. Sai sortie en vitesse dehors pour voir …(Suspense)

**Uch.Bro**:Oui gros suspense … La prochaine se passe a un endroit assez spécial … je vous donne un indice. Les salles sont complètement blanche … Des lieus ou les personne sont étrange. Un édifices avec plusieurs étages.

**Sasu**:Une hôpital.

**Uch.Bro**:Merci !! Sasuke … Et qui il y auras dans cette hôpital?

**Sasu(en pleure)**:Itachi … **Sniff**

**Uch.Bro(tendant un mouchoir a Sasu)**:Ne t'inquiète pas Sasu… On va le sauver ton « Tachi »

**Sasu(Sharingan enclencher)**:Tu ferais mieux … sinon sa se termineras en suicide Fic…(Rire mauvais)…

**Uch.Bro**:Gloups


	4. Un merveilleux mensonge

**.La dernière fois.**

Auteur:UchihaBrother

Couple: ! ItaXSasu ; SasuXIta !

Genre: Yaoi , Uchihacest , Romance , Humour , Un peu de Drame.

Disclamair: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Note:Beaucoup de fautes incalculables, oui ... moi utiliser un bêta surtout avec l'ordinateur que j'ai bof pas vraiment. Peut avoir de l'humour hors norme a voir plus tard. Sasuke ne va plus a l'école, Itachi bien reste Itachi sauf en gentil.

Remarque:NO NARUTO.Oui sa seras une histoire pas de Naruto ni de Sakura et bof la liste des personnages c'est sur demande alors si vous la voulez demander et je la ferais. La Narration ... ? Sasuke et un peut de moi ! Sa va changer ...

Un merveilleux mensonge

13 :00 dans une hôpital de Konoha.

Une infirmière humm plutôt suspecte … Une grande femme? Avec des jambes plutôt musclées … une petite robe blanche serrer qui arrive un peut plus haut que les genoux, un corps disons nous d'homme … avec des cheveux long blanc grisard piquer sur la tête …

Elle pénétrais dans la chambre B-205 ou se trouvais biensur notre personnage. Une fois entrais elle tirais les rideaux qui cachais Itachi de la lumière.

Itachi se réveillas aveugler par le soleil… et vit une femme?

-Qui etes vous et ou suis-je?

-Je suis Kakashi votre infiermiere vous avez eu un accident de voiture la nuit dernière vous n'avez pas de blessure majeur.

-Ah … Humm je peut vous demander quelque chose? Vous etes un homme ou une femme?

-Humm … D'après vous? Avec ma voix … C'est juste que je me suis habituer a m'habiller comme sa depuis toute jeune donc …

-D'accord et je peut aussi savoir si j'ai eu de la visite pendant mon sommeil?

-Oui votre frère et par la suite un jeune homme prénommer Sai …

-Serais t-il possible de les rejoindre?

-Oui le téléphone est poser sur la table juste ici vous faite le 9 avant de composer votre numéro.

-Merci !!

-Pas de problème. Si vous avez d'autre chose vous appuyez sur le bouton ici et j'arriverai automatiquement. : )

-D'accord… Dernière question quand penserez vous que je pourrai sortir de l'hôpital?

-D'après moi, deux semaines au maximum le temps de passer le reste des examens.

-DEUX SEMAINES … Désoler c'est juste très long.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas sa passe très vite quand on a de la visite … :)

Puit Kakashi repartie dans sa tourner des corridors.

Itachi pris le combinez du téléphone et composa 9 et … le numéro de Sai.

-Oui?

-Sai c'est Itachi a l'appareil.

-Ah !! ITACHI … Sa va bien?

-Un peut confus … Tu n'a toujours pas de nouvelle de Sasuke?

-Si il est avec moi …

-QUOI? Depuis combien de temps?

-Ce matin … Tu veut lui parler?

-Oui !!

-Bonjour … Lui dis-je d'un ton froid …

-Tu pete pas la forme toi ça va?

-Sauf que hier tes partie en fou et j'ai cru de voir mourir … oui sa va…

-Désoler Sasuke … Vien me voir tout a l'heure a l'hôpital il faut parler.

-J'ai pas envis…

A l'autre bout de la ligne on pouvais entendre le bruit du combiner raccrocher…**Bib, Bib, Bib**…

Comment Sasuke avais t-il pus?

Chez Sai

-Détend toi …

-Je le hais … mais je l'aime tellement.

Puit une larme vins se nicher a l'œil de Sasuke…

-Ne pleure pas. C'étais un accident.

-C'est de ma faute Sai … J'aurais du ne jamais fuir.

-Non Sas…

-OUI !!Je quitte Konoha…

-Et ou tu iras?

-J'irai a Suna.

-Tes fou tu va mourir déshydrater. Que compte tu trouver a Suna chef Gaara?

-Gaara?

-Lui et sont frère sont a la tête du village de Suna. Je l'est connais si tu veut je peut te mettre en contact avec eux.

-Oui mais comment?

-Internet…

-Ah ! solution miracle.

-Aller vient avec moi.

Une fois arriver dans cette pièce au couleur vive de rose et de bleus nous nous sommes installer a l'ordinateur.

-Bon … Nom d'utilisateur Sai-yonaras102

Mot de passe :(Haku) ; )(Explication a venir)

-Drôle de nom…

-Ouais mais sa allais bien avec Sai donc … Bon contact connecter … Ah Sasori.

_xx-Sasori est dans la place-xx dit :_

_Sai … Sa fait un bail _

_Sai is the best dit :_

Oui … J'ai un léger service a te demander…

_xx-Sasori est dans la place-xx dit :_

_Humm dépend que veut tu ?_

_Sai is the best dit :_

_J'ai un ami qui aimerais bien aller a Suna le problème c'est qu'il faut que je reste ici … Sont frère est comment dire comateux._

_xx-Sasori est dans la place-xx dit :_

_Et tu voudrais que je l'eberge et trouve un moyen de le faire entrer ?C'est sa ?_

_Sai is the best dit :_

_Dit oui !_

_xx-Sasori est dans la place-xx dit:_

_C'est d'accord demain midi moi et mon frère Gaara l'attendrons au porte de Suna._

_Sai is the best dit :_

_Merci !!_

_xx-Sasori est dans la place-xx dit :_

_Et c'est pour combien de temps ?_

_Sai is the best dit :_

_Le temps de sont entraînement…_

_xx-Sasori est dans la place-xx dit :_

_D'accord … puit toi et ton frère sa roule?_

_Sai is the best :'( dit :_

_Haku ??:( pourquoi me parle tu de lui tu sais très bien qu'il est … partie _

_xx-Sasori est dans la place-xx dit :_

_Désoler je prenais des nouvelles je m'inquiète pour lui._

_Sai is the best :'( dit :_

_D'accord… sinon?Des nouvelles?_

_xx-Sasori est dans la place-xx dit :_

_Humm … Gaara a des tendances homosexuelle …_

_Je sors avec une magnifique jeune demoiselle …_

_Temari c'est rencontrer une nana !!_

_La poise … je suis le seul HETERO dans cette famille !!_

_Sai is the best :'( dit :_

_Hey !! Je suis homosexuelle…_

_xx-Sasori est dans la place-xx dit :_

_Désoler…c jusque rendu a se stade c comme NON !! …_

_Ton aspirant ressemble a quoi ?_

_Sai is the best dit :'( :_

_Il a les cheveux ébène, il est grand, pas trop muscler … Sexy !!_

_xx-Sasori est dans la place-xx dit :_

_Dit lui de se méfier de Gaara-Su._

-MOI … Sexy? Et puit pourquoi me méfier de Gaara ?

-En autre terme il se tape tout les cannons qui passe … et personne ne veut vraiment de lui … sa répond a tes questions ?

-Pourquoi personne ne veut de lui?

-Il est très dangereux et cruel.

-D'accord

-J'ai un service a te demander Sasuke tu pourrais enlever ton chandail et t'asseoir prêt de moi?

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que … Fait moi confiance.

-D'accord.

Je retirais mon haut quand je vit dans la conversation de Sai et Sasori …

_xx-Sasori est dans la place-xx vous envoie une invitation a demarer la camera._

_Sai is the best a accepter l'invitation lancer par xx-Sasori est dans la place-xx._

-Ah !! J'ai compris … je le fait mais c'est pour toi d'accord.

-D'accord.

Je pris place prêt de lui quand je vit enfin deux images ouvrir.

Je vit Sasori et je me vit.

_xx-Sasori dit miam miam-xx dit:_

_Miam Miam._

_Sai is the best dit:_

_Ouais hetero mon oeil._

_xx-Sasori dit miam miam-xx: dit:_

_Ouais bon …ton apprentie a un mail ?_

-Sasu ta un mail ?

-Non !!

-Alors on va tant faire un … comme sa rendu a Suna tu pourras communiquer avec moi.

-D'accord.

_Sai répond miam miam dit :_

_Non mais on lui en prépare un, rendu a Suna il pourras communiquer avec moi. Alors attend quelque minute._

-Sasuke prend ma place et suis les directives d'accord ?

-Euh … Oui !

-Tout d'abord choisi un nom qui te serviras a entrer dans ta session. Ensuite un mot de passe que seul toi pourras savoir…

-D'accord

**Nouvelle utilisateur : SasuTheCrow (Sasu le corbeau) **

**Mot de passe : (Itachi et Sasu)**

**Validation du mot de passe : (Itachi et Sasu)**

**-**Finis …

-Répond au question si dessous … D'accord je passe un coup de file et te revient.

-D'accord.

Sai se dirigeais maintenant vers le combiner dans la cuisine et apellais l'hôpital ou Itachi se trouvais.

-Chambre d'Uchiha Itachi s'il vous plait.

-Oui un instant.

Sai patientais un instant avant d'entendre enfin la voix d'Itachi a l'autre ligne.

-Itachi … c'est Sai.

-Que veut tu ?

-Dans combien de temps pense tu sortir de l'hôpital ?

-Pourquoi ? Dans environ deux semaines.

-Itachi … Sasuke va fuir le village.

-Quoi ? Empêche le.

-Je ne peut pas.

-Oui tu le peut.

-Je sais que tu a fait une tentative de suicide l'autre soir.

-Oui et après ?

-Quand tu va revenir tu va continuer a lui mentir ? Je ne veut pas Itachi … Pour ceci il fuiras sans restriction … Si tu l'aime vraiment tu le retrouveras sans moi, Une fois retrouver tu lui diras la vérité je n'accepte pas se que tu fait.

-Désoler Sai c'est non … Je ne veut pas faire sa avec lui même si je l'aime. C'est contre la nature.

-Alors ne pense pas le retrouver. N'y le revoir vivant.

Puit Sai raccrochais maintenant a Itachi sans même lui laisser placer un nouveaux mots.

**Hôpital de Konoha. Chambre B-205.**

-Pourquoi j'ai fait sa? Dit Itachi en pleur avec un scalpel a la main qui étais sur le meuble de téléphone.

Itachi se coupas quelque veines dans le bras. Se qui créa un bon début de marre de sang.

Kakashi arrivas dans la chambre Itachi étais sans connaissance sont pouls étais faible.

Kakashi pris le combiner du téléphone et composa le numéro de l'assistance et lui dit d'envoyer une équipe de soin au plus vite, patient qui frôlais la mort.

Une équipe de soin arrivas aussitôt. Il le transférais dans une autre chambre.

Chez Sai

Sasuke partie dans la chambre de Sai, Et oui !! Sai et Sasu dormais ensemble. Mais non rien fait sinon vous sauriez au courant non ? Bon et pris quelque affaire qui lui appartenais.

(Narration Sasu)

Une fois mon sac fait, je retournais dans la salle d'ordinateur et dit a Sai que je partais. Apres m'avoir embrasser il me souhaitais bonne chance et il me dit aussi que Sasori et Gaara m'attendais au porte de Suna. Je partie la tête haute.

Sur le chemin je passais devant la demeure Uchiha et y pénétrais pour aller y chercher quelque affaires suplementaire pour mon voyages pour Suna.

Apres avoir fouillez et pris quelque une affaires je repartie en direction de la sortie de Konoha… Je pensais maintenant a mon avenir. Je laissais le passer derrière moi. Je savais très bien que Sai ne pourrais retenir Itachi longtemps, mais je partie tout de même. Je voulais mameliorer et exceller dans tout se que je fait, peut-être qu'un jour Itachi me considèreras comme l'homme qui lui a briser le cœur.

**Uch.Bro**:Encore un chapitre avec un trop plein d'émotion.

**Sasu**: Tu a vus se que tu as fait a c'est deux pauvres … Regarde Itachi et Kakashi. Itachi est un émotif et kakashi une infirmière sexy ?

**Kaka**:J'espère que se n'étais qu'un sexy no jutsu … Sinon elle goûteras a mon chidori cette auteure degenerer.

**Ita**:Saillais un suicidaire. Je suis un suicidaire. Le petit frère ma convertis.

**Sai**:Toujours a vous plaindre moi j'ai bien perdu mon grand frère et j'ai encore rien dit … **soupir** (Pensant) Cette auteure est Sadique.

**Uch.Bro**:Sai je lit se que tu pense. Je te ferai remarquer que tu n'est pas très subtile. J'ai une surprise pour vous tous dans le prochain chapitre.

**Kaka**:Je vais redevenir un homme ?

**Ita**: ItaXSasu ou ItaXKaka … Je vais sortir de l'hôpital?

**Sai(Les yeux plein d'espoir)**:Je vais revoir Haku?

**Sasu**:Je vais avoir une vengeance sur Nii-San?

**Uch.Bro**:Oui … Non … En quelque sorte … Non. Kakashi tu seras heureuse d'apprendre que tu n'étais qu'un sexy no jutsu a l'hôpital. Itachi humm surprise, surprise. Sai … ; ) Je te prépare des grandes festivités, Sasu … Humm … jamais tu n'auras la peau a Tachi. Part compte tu feras plein de belle rencontre … Alors cela vous convient.


	5. Le depart

**.La dernière fois.**

Auteur:UchihaBrother

Couple: ! ItaXSasu ; SasuXIta !

Genre: Yaoi , Uchihacest , Romance , Humour , Un peu de Drame.

Disclamair: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Note:Beaucoup de fautes incalculables, oui ... moi utiliser un bêta surtout avec l'ordinateur que j'ai bof pas vraiment. Peut avoir de l'humour hors norme a voir plus tard. Sasuke ne va plus a l'école, Itachi bien reste Itachi sauf en gentil.

Remarque:NO NARUTO.Oui sa seras une histoire pas de Naruto ni de Sakura et bof la liste des personnages c'est sur demande alors si vous la voulez demander et je la ferais. La Narration ... ? Sasuke et un peut de moi ! Sa va changer ...

Le départ…

Le lendemain matin de retour a notre Itachi mourant.

-Il est sous respirateur mais n'est toujours pas réveiller.

-Est-ce que vous pensez qu'il lui faudrait une surveillance si oui je connais deux gardes du corps libre 24/24.

-Sa serais pas une mauvaise idée au faite comment vous apellez vous?

-Sai Uzumaki ; )(Petit coup d'œil) et vous?

-Hatake Kakashi. Au sujet de vos gardes du corps j'en ferez mention aux dirigeants grade de cette hôpital et vous appellerez, biensur il me faudrait vos coordonner.

-D'accord.

Kakashi sortit une feuille de papier et un stylo dans la poche de sa robe, et les tendit a Sai.

-N'oubliez pas de marquez votre nom.

-Je n'oublierez pas Kakashi. Dit Sai en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Une fois sont nom et c'est coordonner marquer Sai tendit le papier a Kakashi et lui dit : Je reviendrais des que possible.

-Oui ! Moi je vous contacterez des que possible. A bientôt monsieur Uzumaki.

-A bientôt.

De retour a notre corbeau…

Sasuke étais encore a quinze minutes de marche de Suna une demi journer de marche. Il ne manquais de rien il avait même pus dormir et manger. Le chemin pour Suna n'étais pas des plus simple mais n'étais pas un des pires.

-Ouch !! Je me demande se qui ma pris.

Sasuke avais fermer les yeux une faction de seconde et quand il les reouvrit il vit une silhouette apparemment celle d'une femme mais bon. Elle n'étais pas très loin de lui. Il courut vers celle-ci.

Une fois arriver prêt d'elle il s'appercevit que se dernier étais un adolescent de sont age.

-Pardonnez moi vous vous diriger vers Suna vous aussi?

-Euhh … Oui !! Répondit le jeune homme en souriant au jeune au cheveux ébène.

-On pourrais poursuivre le chemin ensemble. Je m'appelle Sasuke Uchiha et toi?

-Haku Momochi. Quel age a tu Sasuke?

-15 ans et toi?

-Moi aussi, Mais attend SASUKE !! Uchiha tu ne te souvient pas de moi? J'étais dans ta classe de ninja.

-Attend un peut … Dit Sasuke en cherchant. HAKU !! mais, mais … tu est le frère de Sai.

-Oui !! Mais … c'est impossible.

-Continuons a marcher nous en reparlerons au village.

-D'accord.

**Chez Sai.**

Sai étais assied sur sa chaise d'ordinateur et étais en train de prier pour que Sasuke arrive dans les 5 minutes a suivre… Il étais inquiet. Sai tournoyais sur sa chaise quand tout d'un coup il vit un contact qui voulais s'ajouter. **CrocBlanc202. **Sai accepta l'invitation.

_Sexy !! de chez sexy !! dit :_

_Bonjour beaugoss._

_Sai is the best dit :_

_Qui etes vous?_

_Sexy !! de chez sexy !! dit :_

_Qui croit tu je suis Kakashi. _

_Sai is the best dit :_

_Ah !! Désoler c'est pas évident a deviner._

_Sexy !! de chez sexy !! dit :_

_J'ai envoyer ta proposition aux dirigeants j'aurais des nouvelles demain sinon que fait tu se soir ?_

_Sai is the best dit :_

_Humm … Je pense rester connecter tard. J'attend des nouvelles de mon ami ___

_Sexy !! de chez sexy !! dit :_

_Alors sa te dirais te faire une conversation camera?_

_Sai is the best dit :_

_Biensur…_

_Sexy !! de chez sexy !! envoie invitation pour conversation camera a Sai is the best._

_Sai is the best a accepter l'invitation._

Quand il ouvrit la camera il eu un choc en voyant Kakashi... en homme.

_Sai is the best dit :_

_Surprenant … vous etes magnifique… Miam !!_

_Sexy !! de chez sexy !! dit :_

_Et toi tu est toujours a croquer Non mais tu croyais que je resterais en sexy meta après le travail aussi ?_

_Sai is the best GRRRR dit :_

_On ne sais jamais il y a des gens qui vive comme sa __**Sifflement**__._

_Sexy !! de chez sexy !! dit :_

_Tu veut peut-être que j'enlève le tout ?_

SasuTheCrow vient de se connecter

_Sai is the best GRRRR dit :_

_Une autre fois il faut que je vous quitte mais gardez votre invitation pour plus tard sa ne seras pas de refus . Bye beauté désespérante._

_Sexy !! de chez sexy !! dit :_

_D'accord tombeur. _

**CrocBlanc202 s'est déconnecter.**

_Sai is the best GRRRR dit :_

_SASUKE !!_

_Uchiha a gogo dit:_

_Sai ?? Tu devineras jamais._

_Sai is the best GRRRR dit :_

_Ton frère a fait une tentative de suicide…_

_Uchiha a gogo dit :_

_QUOI ??_

_Sai is the best GRRRR dit :_

_Il a appris pour ta fugue de Konoha et c'est couper il a perdu connaissance et aujourd'hui il ne sais pas réveiller. Aussi faut que je te dise un truc sont infirmier c'est une vrai bombe._

_Uchiha a gogo dit :_

_Alors qu'il meurt… Sai j'ai un truc a te dire alors je peut ?_

_Sai is the best GRRRR dit :_

_Tu voit oui tu peut mais rien ne dit que je lirai quoi que se soit… c'est ton frère putin…_

_Uchiha a gogo envoie une invitation a démarrer la camera a Sai is the best GRRRR._

_Sai is the best GRRRR accepte l'invitation._

_Sai is the best GRRRR dit:_

_Pourquoi ta voulu démarrer la camera?Que voulais tu me montrer Sasuke ?_

_Uchiha a gogo dit :_

_Sa …_

Sasuke pris Haku par le collais de sont chemisier bleu et le mit devant la camera.

_Sai is the best GRRRR dit :_

_Qui sais ?_

_Uchiha a gogo dit :_

_Bonjour frero…_

_Sai is the best GRRRR dit :_

_NON !! NON !! NON !! c'est pas possible ce n'est pas Haku NON !!_

Sai pleurais a chaude larme en voyant l'image de sont frère vivant en pleine forme.

_Uchiha a gogo dit :_

_Je change de compte je me connecte sur un ordinateur voisin…-XxxxX-_ _Nii-San…_

_Uchiha a gogo :'( Itachi dit :_

_Sai ??_

Sai ne pouvais plus rien écrire sont amour il le voyais enfin après 5 années de séparation.

_Sai X Haku dit :_

_Comment ou l'a tu retrouver ?_

_Uchiha a gogo :'( Itachi dit :_

_Sur le chemin de Suna… T'aurais pus m'avertir que Haku étais ton frère._

_Sai X Haku dit :_

_QUOI ?? tu la deja vus au paravant ?_

_Uchiha a gogo :'( Itachi dit :_

_On n'allais a l'école des ninjas ensemble…_

xx-TenshiHaku-xx _(Ange blanc)_ vient de se connecter.

_Haku X Sai dit :_

_Le monde est petit …_

**Uch.Bro**:Chapitre très court oui on entend très peut de nouvelle d'Itachi. Mais en attendant je suis concentrer sur Sai et Haku !! Aussi Très peut de narration de Sasuke. Mais bon j'ai redonner l'apparence normal a Kakashi. Les festivités de Sai approche et un déroulement Ita .. Sasu.

**Haku**:J'adore ce chapitre … Et oui je suis un de c'est préférer elle me le dit subtilement bon ton chapitre très court pas trop grave tu va te reprendre dans le prochain en ? Ne me fait pas marcher une demi journer de marche pour retourner a Konoha je t'avertis tout de suite c'est non …

**Uch.Bro**:Toujours a se plaindre lui ?

**Sasu, Ita, Kaka, Sai(En cœur)**:OUI !!

**Ita**:Pour se qui est de moi le prochain chapitre je me tue si je n'apparais pas et croit moi je vais avoir une certaine aide de la par de ton narrateur chérie.

**Sasu**:J'ai remarquer de quoi dans ton histoire … Sai aime le orange … il c'est présenter a Kakashi comme étant Sai Uzumaki, Et pour finir au début de ta fic tu amorçais que Itachi écoutais une émission de Naruto mettant en vedette un combat Naruto Gaara et Gaara fait partie de ton histoire … Je trouve c'est phénomène très étrange.

**Uch.Bro**:Pour vous évitez le suspense trop longtemps Sai est un fan de la série Naruto… Donc il a choisi sont nom de famille en conséquence … mais sont vrai nom de famille dans l'histoire seras Momochi. Gaara … est un personnage célèbre dans ma fiction qui joue des rôles téléviser pourquoi ? Parce qu'il est a la tête d'un village donc il faut le voir partout. Mais pour se qui est de Naruto … ce dernier n'intégrera pas mon histoire …

**Tous **:A voilas …

**Gaa**: Alors comme sa je suis un personnage important donc j'ai aussi du pouvoir sur ta fic donc je laisse un dernier truc avent de prendre contrôle de ta fic..

REVIEWS POUR CETTE FIC SVP…

Maintenant au travaille auteur je veut voir apparaître un nouveau chapitre avant lundi et que sa saute.


	6. L'aventure

**.La dernière fois.**

Auteur:UchihaBrother

Couple: ! ItaXSasu ; SasuXIta !

Genre: Yaoi , Uchihacest , Romance , Humour , Un peu de Drame.

Disclamair: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Note:Beaucoup de fautes incalculables, oui ... moi utiliser un bêta surtout avec l'ordinateur que j'ai bof pas vraiment. Peut avoir de l'humour hors norme a voir plus tard. Sasuke ne va plus a l'école, Itachi bien reste Itachi sauf en gentil.

Remarque:NO NARUTO.Oui sa seras une histoire pas de Naruto ni de Sakura et bof la liste des personnages c'est sur demande alors si vous la voulez demander et je la ferais. La Narration ... ? Sasuke et un peut de moi ! Sa va changer ...

Liste des personnages(Tout au loin de l'histoire): _Sasuke_, _Itachi_, _Kakashi_ et (Kakashi Sexy Meta), Jiraiya, _Gaara_, _Sasori_, _Sai_, _Haku_, **Minato**(Hokage), Deidara, **OBITO**(Nuance), _Iruka_, Shino, Neji, _Pein, _Kabuto, Orochimaru, _Suigetsu_ … Je pense c'est sa … Pour ceux qui l'aurais remarquer il n'y a pas vraiment de fille … donc pas de folle pour courir la panoplies de beaugoss que j'ai mit dans l'histoire. _En italique se sont les personnages qui nous suivrons tout au long de l'histoire. _**En gras se sont ceux qui sont mentionner ou voyons très rarement. **Les autres se sont des personnages…

L'aventure

**Chambre C-205 **_Hôpital de Konoha 12 :30._

Un jeune garçon courais il avais environ 5 ans. Il fuyait sûrement quelque chose il pleurait et criais « ne me touche pas », ce garçon avais les cheveux long attacher avec un ruban, les yeux noir rougis par les larmes. Ce garçon courais pour échapper a quelqu'un se quelqu'un étais en faite sont père … Le garçon se ramassais dans une foret tout prêt de chez lui. Il s'arrêtais et s'appuyais contre un arbre les genoux replier sur lui, sont front les touchais il avait les mains derrière la tête.

-Que veut tu me faire … que veut t-il me faire? Si maman serais la, si maman serais toujours vivante … elle m'aiderais sûrement. Il pleurais en se parlant a lui même.

Itachi se réveillais en sursaut il avait la main droite sur sont cœur pourquoi c'est moment pourquoi lui rappeler. Pourquoi n'avait t-il pas dit la vérité a sont frère.

La vérité il la savais mais avais peur de se l'avouer et de l'avouer a sont frère.

Itachi se posa enfin la question … « Qui suis-je vraiment »

Itachi regardais autour de lui et vit une pièce.

-Pourquoi ?

Itachi regardais et vit prêt de lui un bouton il y appuyais il n'avais pas oublier se que Kakashi lui avais dit. Kakashi arrivais mais cette fois si en homme.

-Mon dieu vous etes réveiller.

-Pourquoi j'ai été transférer de chambre .. et combien de temps j'ai dormie ?

-Presque 2 jours… tu a été transférer parce que tu tes scalper les bras et tu perdais beaucoup de sang.

-Ah !! Et j'ai eu de la visite pendant ce temps.

-Oui Sai votre ami.

-D'accord. Pourquoi je me suis ouvert les bras ?

-Votre frère a fuis le village et vous ne l'avez pas prit et vous vous etes scalper.

Itachi regardais maintenant les couvertures de sont lit il serrais ses poings c'est cheveux cachais sont visage une larme coulais il s'en voulais… Il aurais du accepter.

-Merci Kakashi.

-Pourquoi ?

-De m'avoir sauver.

-C'est mon devoir et puit la vie finiras sûrement par vous sourire. Puit Kakashi lui fit un sourire radieux.

-Si vous voulez je peut rejoindre votre ami il pourrait venir vous rendre visite. Si vous voulez ne pas rester seul pour la soirée avec mon accord il peut rester pour la nuit.

-Oui merci !!

Kakashi pris la direction d'une porte une porte verrouiller par un code se code étais **205**. Kakashi pénétrais dans cette pièce ou un miroir sans teint se trouvais il pouvait voir tout se que Itachi fesait sans que Itachi ne le voit. L'homme au cheveux gris pris un bout de papier et composais le numéro de Sai.

-Sai …

-Oui qui est-ce ?

-Kakashi

-Ah !! Oui

-Itachi est réveiller et voudrais te voir. Si tu veut tu peut passer la soirée en sa compagnie, Et j'ai une réponse pour tes gardes du corps c'est oui… si il sont compétent.

-Se sont les meilleur donc. On se retrouve tout a l'heure a la chambre ?

-Celle de la dernière fois C-205.

-D'accord j'arrive dans 30 minutes.

-D'accord bye.

-Bye.

Une fois le téléphone finis il retournais voir Itachi.

Chez Sai

Sai pris le téléphone et composais le numéro de sont garde du corps #1. Il s'apellais Kabuto c'étais un homme de taille moyenne il n'avais pas de gros bras mais savais très bien sortir quelqu'un le moment venu avec de long cheveux gris lui arrivant au épaule. Il portais des lunettes ronde plutôt imposante.

-Oui bonjour.

-Kabuto j'aurais besoin de tes services pour deux semaines. J'ai un ami qui a fait une tentative de suicide et disons que j'ai plus trop confiance en lui donc.

-Humm … C'est pas gratos mes services.

-Je sais et je te donnerai 1500 pour deux semaines.

-Humm … J'espère je ne serais pas seul au moin.

-Non … Tu seras avec Orochimaru

-Cela me convient. Je commence quand ?

-Dans 30 minutes a l'hôpital de Konoha.

-D'accord. J'y serai.

-Bye.

Puit une fois Sai sont téléphone raccrocher il composait un nouveau numéro. Celui d'Orochimaru. Orochimaru étais un homme grand avec une bonne paire de bras. Sont visage étais très fin et avais des traits féminins. Orochimaru fesait un peut peur. Il étais maquiller le visage blanc avec de fine lanière qui contournais les yeux de mauves.

-Sai

-Comment ta su ?

-Afficheur.

-D'accord.

-J'aurais besoin de tes services de gardes du corps pour deux semaines. Mon ami a fait une tentative de suicide et disons que j'ai un peut peur qu'il fugue. Alors.

-D'accord et c'est payer combien ?

-2000 pour deux semaines.

-Je serai seul ?

-Non, Kabuto seras la.

-Alors d'accord, je commence quand ?

-Dans 30 minutes a l'hôpital de Konoha.

-D'accord Au revoir.

Comme nous avons pus le constater Sai n'est pas tellement pauvre technologiquement il est très bien équiper. Mais ou Sai prend toute cette argent ? Humm … J'aimerais bien le savoir .

Sai c'étais vêtus en conséquence du beau temps. Un chandail noir qui n'arrivais même pas au nombril avec manche longue une place pour mettre les pouces, un pantalon taille basse qui laissais apparaître c'est muscle. Il courrais maintenant pour se rendre a l'hôpital.

A Suna

Sasuke et Haku vivais tout les deux chez Gaara et Sasori. Il étais tout les 4 a tables.

-Chef Gaara je pourrais vous demandez quelque chose. Lui dit-je.

-Oui ?

-Vous avez jouer dans la teleserie Naruto non ?

-Oui c'est exact.

-D'accord.

-Sasuke ?Tu pourrais me tutoyer ? Je me sens un peut vieillard … et je n'est que 19 ans.

-Oui d'accord Gaara.

Puit le reste du repas se passa en silence.

Retour a Sai _Hôpital de Konoha 1 :15_

Sai pénétrais maintenant dans la chambre C-205. Ne vit personne sauf Itachi qui étais coucher bras replier sur le visage.

-Sai. Dit une petite voix qui venais d'un porte tout prêt qui semblais avoir un mécanisme.

-Kakashi ?

-Oui allez vient ici.

Sai se dirigeais vers la porte ou Kakashi avais fait dépasser sa tête blanche du cadre.

Une fois Sai entrer Kakashi refermais la porte.

-Alors ? Sont état c'est améliorer ?

-J'ai remarquer ce matin qu'il parlais en dormant. Il disais « Ne me touche pas » « Recule » « Je te sauverai petit frère ». Je croit qu'il y a eu un choc jeune.

-Itachi peut être angoissant quelque fois.

Quelque minute plus tard un homme grand et un plus petit pénétrais dans la chambre C-205.

-Kakashi ?

-Qui sont c'est homme ?

-Mes gardes du corps.

-Alors allons les accueillires.

Sai et l'infirmier sortais de la salle isoler, et dit au deux hommes de quitter la chambre et les suivirent tout les deux.

-Alors Kakashi voici Kabuto.

-Enchanter. Dit Kabuto en tendant la main a Kakashi.

-Et moi de même. Dit Kakashi en répondant a sa poigner de main en souriant.

-Kakashi voici Orochimaru. La brute .

-Inutile de présentation. Enchanter infirmier Kakashi. Lui dit Orochimaru en lui tendant la main et en léchant ses lèvres de sa longue langue.

-Enchanter. Dit Kakashi un peut apeuré en voyant Orochimaru.

-Bon alors j'explique le plan de surveillance ou tu y va Sai ?

-J'y vais. C'est tout simple. Un d'entre vous surveilleras en dedans et l'autre pourras rester a surveiller la corridor a veiller a se que seul Kakashi et moi puisse entrer. Horaire ?

Orochimaru commence par surveiller du dedans (4 heures)

Ensuite Orochimaru prend la place de Kabuto (4 heures)

Sa jusqu'a se que fatigue arrive. Quand vous serez en garde de corridor vous pourrez dormir.

Si vous etes garde intérieur garder l'œil ouvert pendant les 4 prochaines heures.

Demain la ronde de la journer commenceras par Kabuto.

Compris ?

-Oui !! Dit les deux hommes.

-Alors bonne journer vous deux. Kakashi je pourrais vous parlez dans la salle séparer d'Itachi ?

-Oui allons y. Dit Kakashi en pénétrant dans la chambre ou reposais l'ainer des Uchiha.

Kakashi se rendais a la porte verrouiller par un pass, Et ils pénétraient dans cette pièce blanche.

-Que voulais tu ? Demandais Kakashi les bras croiser.

-Je voulais savoir a propos de nous. Dit Sai en approchant lentement de Kakashi.

-Nous ? Mais c'est toi qui doit me dire ou nous sommes rendus.

-Alors si je fait ceci. Dit Sai en approchant ses lèvres pour y déposer un baiser simple sur les lèvres de l'Hatake.

-Je dirais que tu t'embarque dans une histoire.

-C'est trop tot ?

-Sai ... Dit Kakashi avec une légère difficulté car Sai avais pris le chemin en dessous de la chemise de Kakashi… SAI pas ici pas maintenant. Se repris l'Hatake.

-Ce soir sur Internet a+ Hatake. Dit Sai en envoyant un clin d'œil a Kakashi.

Sai sortie de la pièce isoler et allas vers Itachi pour déposer un baiser simple sur la joue d'Itachi.

-Remet toi vite.

**Uch.Bro**: Alors suspense ?? J'adore ce chapitre … Grrr la suite promet. Idées, idées, idées …

**Sasu(Les yeux plein de larmes)**:Il me manque… Je veut TACHI D'AMOUR.

**Gaa**:Un autre émotif … auteur ? Je ne le prend pas … Je suis toujours pas fixer de plus on en sais très peut sur moi.

**Uch.Bro**:La suite s'envient … dans 2 semaines. Non, non deux semaines pas pour moi mais pour Itachi/Sasu/Gaa/Sai/Haku/Suigetsu.

**Tous**:Suigetsu ?

**Uch.Bro**:Bah oui !! … Trop canon **BAVE** fallais pas l'oublier Alors c'est le tour a qui de prendre la Narration en charge avec des « Je » La prochaine arc promet d'être mouvementer. Gaara.

**Gaa**:Je veut bien prendre cette arc en charge Sa va me faire travailler un peut.

_Alors prochaine Narration Arc de Gaara._

_-Uch.Bro_

_-Gaa _

_La suite a venir dans un futur tres proche _


	7. La soirer de la mort

**.La dernière fois.**

Auteur:UchihaBrother

Couple: ! ItaXSasu ; SasuXIta !

Genre: Yaoi , Uchihacest , Romance , Humour , Un peu de Drame.

Disclamair: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Note:Beaucoup de fautes incalculables, oui ... moi utiliser un bêta surtout avec l'ordinateur que j'ai bof pas vraiment. Peut avoir de l'humour hors norme a voir plus tard. Sasuke ne va plus a l'école, Itachi bien reste Itachi sauf en gentil.

Remarque:NO NARUTO.Oui sa seras une histoire pas de Naruto ni de Sakura et bof la liste des personnages c'est sur demande alors si vous la voulez demander et je la ferais. La Narration ... ? Sasuke et un peut de moi ! Sa va changer ...

Liste des personnages(Tout au loin de l'histoire): _Sasuke_, _Itachi_, _Kakashi_ et (Kakashi Sexy Meta), Jiraiya, _Gaara_, _Sasori_, _Sai_, _Haku_, **Minato**(Hokage), Deidara, **OBITO**(Nuance), _Iruka_, Shino, Neji, _Pein, _Kabuto, Orochimaru, _Suigetsu_ … Je pense c'est sa … Pour ceux qui l'aurais remarquer il n'y a pas vraiment de fille … donc pas de folle pour courir la panoplies de beaugoss que j'ai mit dans l'histoire. _En italique se sont les personnages qui nous suivrons tout au long de l'histoire. _**En gras se sont ceux qui sont mentionner ou voyons très rarement. **Les autres se sont des personnages…

**La soirée de la mort.**

**Cela fesait maintenant 1 semaines que Itachi étais a l'hôpital.**

**Sai n'avais pratiquement pas vus Kakashi.**

**Haku reparlais a Sai.**

**Sasuke étais très bien a Suna et pensais y vivre.**

Fin de l'histoire

Dans un futur très lointain …

Vous avez eu peur non ?

Alors Commençons le fameux arc de Gaara

1 semaines avais passer pour tous.

CHEZ GAARA

-Ce soir c'est tourner des bars… Leur dis-je en m'appuyant sur Sasuke.

-Nous ferrions mieux de rester ici… Si je boit je pense bien me faire sermonner par mon frère moi .Dit Haku qui parlais toujours de Sai.

-Si tu le souhaite moi, Sasori et Sasuke nous irons dans ce cas. Allez préparer vous. Leurs dis-je.

Sasuke partie dans la chambre ou lui et Haku résidais. Une chambre grande avec une salle de bain deux lits double. Une pièce plutôt au couleur chaude de sable, avec des tableaux de tout genre. Elle étais moderne. Sasuke alla se changer a la salle de bain, chandail moulant noir avec une insigne a l'effligie des Uchiha dans le dos, un pantalon taille basse complètement noir. Il s'étais habiller simplement. Une fois habiller il sortie de la salle de bain pour aller rejoindre Sasori et Gaara qui eux s'étais vêtus de noir cuivre et des lunettes de soleil se qui leurs donnais un air plutôt beaugoss.

**A l'hôpital de Konoha **_20 :30(A suna aussi il est 20 :30)_

-Hatake Kakashi. Dit Kakashi a Kabuto.

C'étais la routine pendant 1 semaines deja. Kakashi entrais dans la chambre d'Itachi et allais dans la chambre isoler il prenais le téléphone et apellais « sont tendre Sai » non Kakashi n'étais toujours pas avec Sai mais pensais sérieusement a ses sentiments envers se dernier.

-Sai … Allô … Kakashi !!

-Bonjour sa va amour ?

-Ouais … je me disais se soir tu veut passer chez moi on pourrais peut-être écouter un film ensemble ?

-Humm … Cela serais pas de refus. Tu finis ton service a quel heure ?

-22 :00 … Passe a l'hôpital a 21 :45 on pourrais partir ensemble.

-D'accord.

Puit il continuais la conversation jusqu'à 20 :45. Kakashi part la suite vérifier si Itachi étais dans sont état normal. Il ne dormais pas il écoutais la petite télévision que Kakashi avais en réserve. Il écoutais biensur sont émission préférer. Naruto.

Dans un bar de Suna

(Narration Gaara)

J'étais assis au bord quand Sasuke me tape le bras en me disant de regarder a l'entrer le canon qui arrivais. Un homme plutôt svelte avec des muscles, il avais les cheveux bleus tel l'océan, ses yeux étais de même couleur. Il avais une chemise noir déboutonner en sorte que l'on voit ses tétons avec un pantalons cuire noir et des lunettes de soleil qui fesait vedette. Il avais tout du parfait mannequin. Wahh se qu'il étais canon !!

-Gaara … Tu a vus la beautés de se mec ? Me dit Sasuke en me tirant le bras.

Ce mec en question se dirigeais vers une petite pièce isoler de tous. Marquer au dessus de la porte. V.I.P ... Cette homme étais surment un patron de la boite. Gaara allais pouvoir se vanter a sont frère Sasori qu'il avais rater la bombe du siècle. Sont frère étais occuper a se déhancher.

-Ouais … mais Sasori se qualifiais de hétéro et bien je doute maintenant vus la danse endiabler qu'il a avec se mec. Dit Sasuke en regardant Sasori danser.

-Ouais et bien moi je croit que j'ai mieux a faire que de mâter le petit frère. Tu me suis ou non ? V.I.P .. veut aussi dire accès au dirigeant de ce pays en loccurence moi alors… ?

-Je te suis … mais pour Sasori ?

-Il va bien vite partir je croit .

-D'accord.

Gaara se dirigeais vers la porte V.I.P ou étais positionner deux gardes.

-Votre nom ?

-Chef Gaara

-Vous n'etes pas chef Gaara.

-Si.

-Et lui. Dit l'homme pointant Sasuke.

-Uchiha, Sasuke du village de Konoha.

-Veuillez entrer. Dit l'homme.

-Merci !!

L'homme au cheveux bleu étais la assied les jambes croiser il regardais la pièce sombre toujours les lunettes au visage.

Cette pièce étais noir au nuage rouge une place ou il y avais des chaises très chic et ou étais assied le mec en question. Et un peut plus loin une piste de danse qui étais occuper par seulement quelque personne.

Gaara se dirigeais vers l'homme au cheveux bleu et qui fixait un peut le vide en avant de lui.

-Bonsoir belle inconnu … Dis-je a l'homme en face de moi.

-Bonjour mais vous etes Gaara du sable ?

-Oui …

-Enchanter je suis Suigetsu Mikaze.

(Narration Gaara)

-Suigetsu le grand mannequin ? Dit Sasuke en arrière de moi.

-Oui et qui etes vous vous ? Demanda l'homme en face de moi.

-Uchiha, Sasuke.

-Du célèbre clan Uchiha ?Ceux qui sont mort a la suite d'un terrible accident d'automobile? Qui prend l'honneur des Uchiha maintenant ?

-Mon oncle Madara Uchiha. Oui je suis un « héritier » qui n'a jamais hériter du clan Uchiha. Si mes parents sont mort dans un accident d'automobile.

-D'accord … Est-ce que je peut te dire que tu est resplendissant pour un garçon de 15 ans ?

-Comment savez vous mon age ? C'est très flatteur… Dit Sasuke en rougissant.

-Simple déduction.

-D'accord.

Puit soudain un nouvelle arrivant arrivais. Cela étais en faite que Sasori idiot de frère.

**Du coté** **d'Haku **_** chez Gaara. 22 :50**_

Haku étais seul devant sont ordinateur a attendre que quelqu'un se connecte. Quand soudain se quelqu'un se connecta. **Sai-Yonaras102**

_Super soirée aux anges … Sai est toujours dans la place dit :_

_Nii-San … Ca va ?_

_Haku X Sai :( dit :_

_Non … Depuis bientôt 1 :30 que je suis seul a t'attendre chez un type que je ne connais pas._

_Super soirée aux anges … Sai est toujours dans la place dit :_

_Désoler Nii-San j'étais sortie._

_Haku X Sai :( dit :_

_Avec « Ton infirmier »_

_Super soirée aux anges … Sai est toujours dans la place dit :_

_Oui … Et comment tu a su ?_

_Haku X Sai :( dit :_

_Sasuke et toi vous parler depuis 1 semaines de tout et de rien … et comme je me suis rapprocher de lui il me confit des trucs dont … Itachi sors de l'hôpital dans quelque jour, tu tes trouver un « mec » … et des trucs personnelles sur lui._

_Super soirée aux anges … Sai est toujours dans la place dit :_

_Grrr…Sasuke moi qui croyais avoir confiance en toi._

Au bar place V.I.P

Suigetsu avait fait asseoir se nouvelle arrivant prêt de lui.

-Alors vous etes dans la même famille tout les trois ?Demanda Suigestu en dévisageant mon petit frère Sasori.

-Non seulement moi et le roux au fond. Dit Sasori en me lançant un regard.

-J'aurais du devinez que vous n'étiez pas des Uchiha.

On entendais la musique qui provenais de plus loin dans la pièce V.I.P. et la chanson qui passais étais la chanson populaire de **Janet Jackson – Feedback**.

-Ma chanson tu viens danser avec moi Sasori ? Demanda Suigetsu en tenant la main de Sasori.

-Humm … Les garçons je peut vous laissez ? Demanda Sasori plus que concentrer sur les yeux bleus de sont male.

-Oui. Dit moi et Sasuke en cœur.

Puit ils partirent sur la piste et dansais sensuellement un contre l'autre.

-Tu veut on peut aller danser nous aussi ? Dit-Je a Sasuke.

-D'accord. Mais je t'avertis rien ne se passeras a la fin de cette soirée je n'est pas envis de me ramasser Saoul et dans ton lit.

-D'accord et de toute façon j'ai une nouvelle prise en vus.

Puit on partirent danser avec eux.

**Uch.Bro**: Chapitre très court mais sûrement l'un de mes préférer. Mon histoire est remplis de beauté **BAVE** Suigetsu – Haku – Sasuke – Itachi – Sasori – Kakashi – Sai. Vraiment elle est a mon goût cette histoire.

**Gaa**: Je suis pas dans tes personnages avec beaucoup de beauté quel honte. Puit tu me doit une grosse surprise toi. Parce que la sa chlingue …

**Sasu**: Itachi **sniff** Tu me manque Nii-San…

**Gaa**: A tout les chapitres lui il faut qu'il dises NII-SAN…

**Sai**: Alors on m'oublie moi ?

**Uch.Bro**: Tu va voir Gaara je te réserve une petite surprise de taille , Sasuke ton Ita tu va le revoir, Gaara tu arrête de te plaindre des pleurs de Sasu … Sinon je t'empaille dans mon histoire. Sai et bien toi tu revient en même temps que Ita X Sasu – Haku.


End file.
